The Jedi Ranger Chronicles: Broken Ties
by Jedi Master Sunrider
Summary: After she is nearly killed by a fellow Jedi, Ranger Tenshi Nishio becomes disillusioned with the Jedi Council and turns to her old master to train her in the ways of the Sith, and leaves her brother, her boyfriend, and her other teammates wondering what has become of her.


Since the reformation of the Jedi Council under Master Luke Skywalker, a group of elite Jedi was assembled to conduct missions outside the normal expanse of Jedi operations. Known as the Ranger Corps, they are few in number, never numbering more than fifty at a time. Armed with lightsabers and an array of blasters, they are sent in as search and rescue teams or used for recovery missions to retrieve lost or stolen items. Always up for the challenge, the group has, for last six years, been led by three highly decorated Jedi: Kendor Nishio, Mace Rannick and Zadok Starfire. These are some of the stories from this elite group, and while many of their deeds are kept secret, some have slipped out into public knowledge...

CORUSCANT - 20 YEARS AGO

The three children were sitting on a street corner, dirty, cold, hungry. Tenshi was two, Kendor and Mace five. Denizens passed the homeless children by, a few dropping some credits their way. They were pathetic-looking, and very few people seemed to care about these children.

"One day, I'm gonna see other worlds," Kendor said, looking at his sister.

"I'm gonna fight real bad guys when I get older!" Mace added.

Suddenly, all three children felt someone watching them. They saw the man, wearing flowing brown robes and a long, grey ponytail, watching them from across the street. He approached them, kneeling down as he reached them.

"You kids hungry?" he asked in a calm manor. The children eyed him suspiciously.

"Starvin'!" Tenshi blurted out. "My tummy's hurtin' cuz I'm so hungry!"

"What do you want, mister?" Mace asked, giving the man a hard stare.

"You three are different from others around here, aren't you? You can move faster, see better, hear things others can't, right?"

The kids looked at each other before returning their gazes back to him.

"You some kind of wizard, mister?" Kendor asked.

The old man laughed and shook his head. "You children ever hear of the Jedi?"

They nodded. "I'm Master Teros Noshadin, and you three have much potential to become Jedi yourselves. You following me?"

They followed him, and began the journey that would change their lives forever.

THE JEDI TEMPLE, YAVIN 4, SIX YEARS AGO

The sun beat down through the windows. Kaster Makken stood in the middle of the Temple's sparring room, a bloody vibro-knife in his hand.

"You stabbed me!" Tenshi screamed, holding her bleeding stomach. "You were my friend! I trusted you!"

"The time for friendship is _over_!" Kaster said in a low growl. There was the hint of pure insanity in his voice.

He stood over the crumpled body of Tenshi Nishio, sneering and gnashing his teeth. His mind had snapped, and he had gone after the sister of his partner, Kendor Nishio. Now, she lay barely conscious on the floor, poison coursing through her body. From a nearby hallway, Luke Skywalker and Zadok Starfire saw the insane Jedi and rushed into the room. Zadok leaped through the air, using the Force to hurl him across the room and into Makken's chest. The impact sent both men crashing to the ground. Zadok used his foot to pin the other man's hand and dislodge the knife from his fist.

"What is wrong with you?!" Zadok screamed in Kaster's face.

"Go to Hell, Starfire!" Kaster seethed through clenched teeth.

Luke turned Tenshi on her back, and opened her tunic. It was soaked in blood, and she was turning pale. Using the Force, he scanned her body. The poison was moving quickly. He needed to get her to the med ward.

The ruckus had caused other Jedi to gather in the hallways outside. Someone had called for a medic, and two other Jedi, Rangers like Tenshi and Zadok, Alyso Tyren and Telwyn San, rushed into help restrain Kaster.

"Hold this piece of Bantha spit," Zadok instructed, yanking Kaster to his feet. The

Rangers noticed the bloody knife. They saw the insanity in his eyes. He was gone. Nobody was home.

Medics rushed in moments later with a stretcher, loaded her onto the floating board, and moved her back to the med ward.

Luke followed close behind.

"Don't let him go anywhere until he gets checked by the medics!" Luke called, pointing at Kaster.

"Yes, Master!" Zadok replied.

They handcuffed Kaster, and forced him to sit on the floor.

The trio had to wait several minutes for someone to come evaluate their prisoner.

"We need to take him into psychiatric care, Zadok," the doctor, Jorun Koreth, said. Two orderlies came and escorted the prisoner away.

"We need to tell Mace and Kendor what happened," Alyso said.

"They're on their way home. It can wait."

"What if she dies?" Telwyn retorted.

"We don't need their judgments clouded, Telwyn. _It can wait_."

Zadok stared at the two younger Rangers. "Am I clear?"

They nodded.

The _Thunder Shadow_ closed the distance to the Temple in record time from the city of Calexa, on the other side of the planet. A sixteen-hour flight in half the time. Team Leader Mace Rannick and Kendor Nishio sat in the cockpit, watching the Temple appear in the distance. They both knew something bad had happened to Tenshi, but they had no idea how bad it was.

"Man, I hope my little sister is okay," Kendor said, worry and hurt in his voice. He and Tenshi had a close bond.

"Me, too, man," Mace replied. He and Tenshi had dated for more than four years, and all three of them had grown up together, first on Coruscant, then in the Jedi Temple.

They touched down on the south landing pad and ran inside. Zayne Tanis, another Jedi Team Leader, came jogging up to meet them.

"Tenshi's been taken to the med ward, guys. She's hurt. Bad."

The gravity of the injury was clear to them. "What happened, Zayne?" Kendor pressed.

"Nobody seems to know. The holocams haven't been reviewed yet. All anyone knows is that Kaster Makken stabbed her with a vibro-knife in the stomach in the sparring room. He's been taken to the psych ward."

"Thanks, Z!" Mace said, patting Zayne on the shoulder as he and Kendor took off running to the med ward on the far side of the Temple.

They found Zadok sitting in the foyer of the ward, his head in his hands. He looked up as his teammates approached. Then he stood. He looked like death warmed over.

"How is she?" both men asked at once.

"It's touch and go, guys," Zadok answered. "But it doesn't look good. Kaster put some type of poison on the blade he stabbed her with. Doctors aren't saying anything. I'm sorry, fellas."

"If she dies, then I'm going to make sure Kaster dies, too!" Kendor seethed. He quickly fought to control himself, but the hurt was almost too much.

"Easy, big guy," Mace said, putting his left hand on Kendor's right arm.

From outside the doorway, the trio spotted Grand Master Skywalker approaching.

"What's the word, gentlemen?" he asked quietly, drawing them into a corner.

"She's touch and go, Master, but it's not looking good," Zadok replied.

"Anything new out of Kaster?" Kendor asked.

"The lights are on, but nobody's home," Luke replied. "We have no idea why he snapped like this. We've reviewed the holocam footage, and it shows Tenshi alone in the room, practicing with her saber, and then Kaster approaching, blade in hand. They fight, he overpowers her, he stabs her. Game over." He looked at Kendor and Mace directly. "She's strong. She'll get through this." He patted them on the shoulders and walked away.

It wasn't until after dinner that the three friends were allowed to see Tenshi. She looked drained, weak, frail. She was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to two monitors. Mace took her left hand, leaned over, and kissed her lips. 

"We're here, love," he said softly.

Kendor stroked her hair. They were naturally strong-willed men, unafraid to face danger. But now, they were vulnerable, scared for Tenshi. They stood silently next to her, protecting her. Then, Kendor asked his friends to let him be alone with his sister.

He stayed by her bedside throughout the night. In the morning, as he woke from a restless sleep, he saw Tenshi looking at him.

"Hey, you," she croaked.

He smiled. "You're awake. That's good news."

"When did you get here?"

"Last night. Mace, Zadok and I came in together."

"Where's Mace?"

"I sent them away for the night. I needed time alone. We don't get to spend much time together, so I wanted to be here with you."

She ruffled his hair with her hand. It was something she'd always done, since they

were small.

"Thanks. I love you, Ken."

"Love you, too, Tensh. I'll get the boys."

He paged his friends, who arrived soon after.

"You're looking good, kid," Zadok smirked as he and Mace entered the room.

"As opposed to?" she asked.

"You looked like death last night."

He wasn't such a subtle guy, was he? Nope. "Whatever," she grinned, turning towards Mace. They kissed.

"C'mon, man!" Kendor cried. "Can't you two wait until we leave? She's my sister for Force's sake!" Then, he burst out laughing, a deep, belly laugh.

He and Zadok said their goodbyes and left the lovebirds in peace. Mace put his hand on her stomach, and she winced a little.

"Easy, Mister," she said.

"Sorry. I just want to… I don't know, I wish I could take your pain away."

"Me, too. Hold me." He held her for a long time. It took a call from Luke to tear them away.

"What's going on?" Mace asked, entering the Council chambers a few minutes later.

The room was nearly empty except for Luke, Kendor, Mace and two other Jedi Masters, Mara Jade Skywalker and Tesri Jenksa.

"Gentlemen," Luke started, "we wanted to let you know that there will be a formal inquiry into Kaster's actions and behavior."

"The Council must also decide his fate," Mara added, frowning. "The outcome of this incident does not bode well for him. But rest assured, we are working to handle this situation."

"That's all for now, gentlemen," Luke said. "You are dismissed."

The two Rangers bowed to the Councilmembers and left the room.

In a nearby hallway, Zadok caught up to his teammates and they filled him in on their meeting.

"You think they'll keep him in an institution or something?" Zadok asked when they were finished explaining.

"More likely than not," Kendor answered, scratching his cheek. "Personally, I just hope my sister recovers. I don't care what happens to Kaster as long as he's kept away from us."

"He will be," Mace said, looking back towards the med ward. "He better be," he muttered.

It was more than a week before Tenshi was released from the med ward. By that point, her brother, boyfriend and teammates were off on another mission. She wanted desperately to get back into the field, to fulfill her Ranger duties once again. But her world began to unravel that afternoon.

She was called into the Council's chambers, and soon was facing the twelve Councilmembers and her attacker. He stood in shackles and leg irons near two guards. They weren't Jedi, but hired guards from the New Republic, and they came recommended from Senator Leia Organa Solo. She was asked to sit across from Master Skywalker. Her pulse raced. Today was sentencing day for Kaster. He looked like an empty shell. There was no trace of his former self.

Luke stood and spoke. "Kaster Makken stands before this Council today, accused of attempted murder. After extensive psychiatric evaluations, we find him to be legally insane and unfit for service in the Jedi Order. He is to be remanded into the custody of the New Republic for care. That is all."

With that, Tenshi's sense of fairness within the Order was shattered. Kaster had nearly killed her, and he was getting off light! She wanted to explode, to scream at Luke and the others that he should be punished more. But she bit her tongue, internalized her anger, and decided that she would leave. She would do it soon, before the others got back. That would be too hard on her, to have to say good-bye. But she knew she'd never interact with the Council again. It was too aggravating to even say their names.

By dinner time, she was on her way to the hanger bay to steal a ship. She ducked into the hanger, and moved to a silver Merrigan-class Corvette, a single-seat ship with small turbo-lasers under the canopy. It was her personal ship, and she knew its secrets.

She fired up the engines and blasted out of the hanger. A few guards in the watchtowers saw her leave and began checking departure schedules. No ships were expected to come or go at this hour. Radio traffic between towers confirmed the guards' suspicions. The call was sent to the Council chambers, and it alarmed the group. Who was gone? Where were they going?

As she yanked the control yolk back and the ship raced almost vertically towards the atmosphere, she blinked away tears as she felt her heart hardening against those she was leaving behind. She knew that her life as a Jedi was over. She was relatively sure she knew where to find someone to train her in the dark arts. He had been her friend and mentor at one time, until he was corrupted by the Dark Side. She had never harbored thoughts of being a Sith before Luke betrayed her trust. Even being a Dark Jedi wasn't a thought she'd had. But now….

Edrik Ramzi had once upon a time been Jedi Master who had trained two well-respected Rangers. Tenshi had been his first Padawan. But he had fallen into a trap on Tanaab during a mission, and had become brainwashed by a Sith warrior that no one had ever identified. He'd turned to the Dark Side shortly after his return, and had fled Yavin IV for the seclusion of Oridius Six. The planet was nearly deserted, save for a few small settlements and a spaceport. He was living in a hovel on the outskirts of one settlement, and suddenly, he felt Tenshi's presence as her Corvette dropped out of orbit. He was unsure of her intentions, but knew it would be good to see her. He felt conflict and despair in his former charge's mind as she approached the settlement.

"My little chickadee has returned to the roost," he chuckled to himself.

He scratched his bearded face, and tightened his ponytail. It had been maybe twelve years since he had seen her last. She had been fifteen then.

The Corvette landed outside, its thrusters kicking up a dust cloud as its struts touched the desert floor.

Tenshi opened the loading ramp and strolled off the ship. She was tired, and her eyes showed it. But to Edrik, she was stunning. It wasn't that he wanted a relationship with her, but he knew she'd grow into a beautiful woman. He grinned and approached his former Padawan.

"Welcome, little Tenshi! It is good to see you again."

"Master Ramzi," she replied with a bow.

"What brings you to this wasteland I call home?"

"I want you to teach me to be a Sith like you."

"A Sith? I no longer follow those teachings. But I, too, am no longer a Jedi."

Disappointment showed on her face. "I have been betrayed by Luke Skywalker and the Jedi Council. I was nearly killed by a trusted friend and all they did was take him to a psych hospital. I was promised justice! I received none! I want revenge!"

Ramzi looked at her, felt her hatred growing. It was obvious why she'd chosen him. They had history together, and he was a good teacher. He invited her inside while he considered his course of action. It hadn't been that long ago that he had split from the Sith and went his own way. But he had a mind like a steel trap, and remembered everything he'd ever learned. He could corrupt her soul, turn her into a super warrior. She sat down on a couch near the dining room. Soft music played in the background.

"Give me a minute, Tenshi. I need to find something."

He disappeared down the dark hallway to her left. He returned a few minutes later with a holoprojector and a stack of data cards.

"This… is the Book of the Sith." He set it on the table in front of Tenshi. "Study this first. Then, your training begins in earnest."

Her mood changed instantly. Her journey here had not been wasted. She spent days reading the book, absorbing all its knowledge. She was sure this was what she wanted and was committed to following its teachings. For two years, she followed her Master's teachings, building a new lightsaber and conducting missions with him. When he felt she was ready, he told her so.

"Kneel before me, Tenshi." She did as she was told. He put his hand on her head. "From this day forward, you are Ravanna, Lady of the Sith. Rise, Lady Ravanna." She stood, and felt as if she had been reborn. From here on out, there would be no remorse for those she killed, maimed, injured, for she took pity on no one, made no attempt to hide her true nature. She would kill many, many Jedi in the future, she knew. She would spare no one who got in her way.

Within the Temple walls on Yavin IV, it was clear that Tenshi had abandoned the Order, and no one had any idea where she was. It was two years of guilt and loneliness for Mace. He never neglected his duties, but his one true love was never far from his mind.

"Think we'll ever figure out what happened to Tenshi?" Zadok asked one day as the team strolled over to the _Whiplash_.

"Perhaps," Magena Kaster answered, lowering the ramp of the transport from one of the rear landing struts. "They need closure," she said, leaning close to Zadok.

Today, both Mace and Kendor seemed irritable, and nothing seemed to shake their moods loose.

"For _two_ years we've been after Skywalker to give us _something_," Kendor said. "Why won't the Council answer us?"

"Just give it a rest, huh?" Mace replied, turning to his partner. "The more we pester them, the longer it'll take to learn anything. I have my suspicions that she'll come back. One day. Somehow, we'll see her again."

Tenshi stood, and then, in a flash, drew her lightsaber and rammed the hilt into Edrik's chest, activating it the moment the emitter touched his sternum. He gasped, a stunned look on his face. A crooked smile crossed his face as he stared into her dark, cold eyes. She grinned wickedly, before shutting the blade off and watching her mentor crumple to the ground, dead. She took orders from no one but herself now. She stepped on his body as she moved to the door. Pulling a thermal detonator from her belt, she activated it, tossed it into the center of the room, and retreated to her ship. The explosive detonated as the Corvette roared into the darkness of space.

She was on her own, now, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
